Warm Amber Liquid
by Seylin
Summary: Response to prongspadfoot’s “Sweethearts” challenge on LJ. Theme #11 - Alcohol. Cain has a a few moments of deep thought while watching the fire. Slash. Cain/Glitch. Rating for certain uses.


**Title**: Warm Amber Liquid  
**Author**: Seylin  
**Summary**: Response to prongspadfoot's "Sweethearts" challenge on LJ. Theme #11 - Alcohol.  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: Slash. Cain/Glitch.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warm Amber Liquid

The suns had disappeared below the window ledge of the library leaving the room cast in a dim orange glow. The fire blazing in the fire place added to this glow, casting flickering shadows on the walls. No more than ten hours ago the eclipse had ended; the suns had lit the land with their beautiful light, replacing the cold darkness that had ruled just moments before. In the hours since then plans had been made, word of the witch's defeat spread, hostile long coats and alchemists had been captured and placed in cells deep below the palace. The decisions of what would be done with them would come in the following days. Now it was time to rest, at least for a few hours.

Cain was taking this time to do just that. A lot of the palace was in shambles, at least in the organized sense; the library had not escaped that. Books and torn pages from those books littered the floor, some of the shelves had been overturned, the place was a mess to say the least. The chair he was now sitting in, and the table beside it, had been overturned but easy enough to set back up.

Cain reached out and picked up a small glass of amber liquid. He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip, even one as small as this burned on the way down. He took a second sip and then returned the glass to the table, clinking it against the other sitting there slightly before it settled evenly. The three glasses of whiskey had left him feeling warm and relaxed. Cain adjusted his hat so that it covered his eyes for the most part, just barely letting the firelight in. Slight movement on his lap shifted his attention from the fire to the man on his lap.

It was just some sleepy stretching, Glitch's lashes fluttered against his pale cheeks and then he settled with his head resting on Cain's shoulder once more. Cain smiled slightly as he watched the sleeping form. They had had an eventful couple of weeks and now a peaceful, even if slightly drunken, sleep was well deserved. Glitch had barely been through his second glass when he had settled himself on Cain's lap. Cain had not complained, touching this way assured him that Glitch was safe and not wondering around lost.

Cain watched the flickering light play warm shadows on Glitch's face. The fire brought the natural highlights of lighter brown out making Glitch even more beautiful than he usually was. When Glitch had smiled and asked if he wanted to dance Cain had briefly wondered if Adora would mind if he thought another man was beautiful. Now he knew she did not, she had been there after he had been shot in that awful brain room.

Cain doubted he would ever tell DG or Glitch how close he had come to following the light that came after being shot and shocked. It didn't matter now, but the fact that Adora had been the one to appear and tell him he had to protect Glitch had told him her feelings on the matter. He loved her, and he knew she knew that but she could also see he loved Glitch and her acceptance of that had been in her words, "protect him". Glitch shifted again, drawing Cain out of his thoughts, as brown eyes blinked. There was confusion there, confusion and a bit of curiosity.

"Good even'n sweetheart," Cain said softly. He felt Glitch relax at his words, a smile on his lips.

"Is alcohol always this good Cain?" Glitch whispered, not moving his head from

Cain's shoulder.

"It can be," Cain told him.

"Good, we need to do this again," Glitch said. Cain just smiled and tipped his head down, catching Glitch's lips in a soft kiss, his hat hiding the action from anyone that might have walked in, although Glitch's arm coming up to wrap around Cain's neck would not have been hidden but it wasn't like either of them cared.


End file.
